minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Exorcisted Reality
Author's Note Welp. It's finally here. The final confrontation between Batwing4 and GREEN0704. Finally, we can end off all the battles, evil, destruction, dimension ruling, and all that nonsense once and for all in this finale. Thank you everyone who has been with me during all this time to get me where I am, and without further ado........ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYY!!! Part One: Imagination “Imagination is more important than knowledge. For knowledge is limited to all we now know and understand, while imagination embraces the entire world, and all there ever will be to know and understand.” -Albert Einstein School. Torture. Extremely similar words don't cha think? I don't know. Maybe you agree or disagree, either way, it's what I believe. When you write stories about being a hero, ya never really know how tough it is. Well, I hope I never have to learn. Hey sometimes I do. But sadly, I just go to school because, 1. It's the law. And 2. I need an education. It's pretty crappy, I know. Yet, maybe... It can be the place where the most important and insane moment in your life can happen. I believe this is hopefully true, and maybe can shed some light on the events that happened today. I suppose we should just get to the story. It was a normal day at my school. Ya know, teachers saying mathy bullcrap, kids whispering to each other, all the normal crap. It was just... Boring. It was all normal. I suppose it was okay, but boring. I wanted to go home, to have some fun with my online friends on the wiki. All that stuff. Either way, it was just a normal day. God my mind is repetitive. Oh well. As per usual, as mentioned above, I was super bored. I decided to take a bathroom pass and go to the bathroom, thinking about what stories I was gonna write once I got home. I walked through the corridors. It was kinda homey, especially when you saw other students say hi to you and you get into pleasant conversations with them. One of the even better parts was the teacher never really notices or cares I'm gone (He finds me annoying), so I can stay out of the classroom a lot, it's pretty funny. I do stay in a bathroom stall for most of the time so a teacher doesn't see me or question why I'm out of class. It's ironic though that I'm a top student and I'm never in class. But for the most part, all you need are the books. To be honest, school for me is when I tutor myself while doing my homework at home. During the large portion of the day I'm in class however, I usually don't pay attention and crack jokes in class a lot. I'm proud of that. Anyways, so I was in the bathroom stall but then I heard something that caught my ears. Screaming. It was odd to hear, as if something bad was happening, so I put my book into my backpack (Yes, I bring my books to the bathroom to read, don't judge me.) and went to go scope the scene. Silence. People were in class. The twisted inhuman scream wasn't being heard anymore. Was I the only one who heard it? Odd. I fully exited the bathroom and went to go gather garbage from the classes to throw away in the dumpster. (Since I'm never in class, I do jobs around the school which makes the principal pretty much cool with it.) Anyways, I took all the garbage and threw it away. Then I heard something. Something despicable. An evil voice. Venom spitting out of it on to the ground... Figuratively if course. A voice I never thought I'd hear, a voice I didn't know even existed... Batwing4: Well, well, well... Look who we have here... Part Two: Trust "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." -Willaim Shakespeare Me: What the?! The figure was gone. Batwing4 was gone... Hm. He couldn't have been here... He's just a story, right? Crap... Well, either way, no one would believe a kid if he said an interdimensional demon who possessed the powers to destroy or take over the Earth came to life. Either way, I guess it was just a hallucination or some crap. Not sure. Either way this is extremely peculiar. Not sure why Batwing4 was here... Or even how, he's not real... Right? Reality is an illusion as quoted by Bill Cipher... Could that be correct? Could he have invaded this reality somehow? He's just a story. A thought. A corrupted thought. Maybe perhaps if the thought was strong enough, it affected my eyes to make me see him? I don't know... The voice was so real, and it seemed as if the wind had even stopped when he was here. I even think I felt a chill up my spine. Either way, for now, I suppose it's best to be ignored... Batwing4: Ignorance. You are full of it. I spun around. It was him... He was real... And he's here... He's here to kill... Me: Wha-w-w-wa-what?!?! HOW?!?!? Batwing4: Easy. Spatial walls around this universe can't keep me away. Keeping me in the confines of your mind forever, you made me strong enough to escape. Me: So... What are you gonna do to me? Batwing4: Easy. All the suffering. All the killing. I'm going to destroy you kid. Everything you put me through, I want... No... I NEED vengeance! You are just a mere mortal here... Not someone in one of your 'Creepypastas'... No. This is real. Me: But since you were a figment of my mind, wouldn't you be killing yourself too? Batwing4: I have freed myself from your mind. I am now an immortal reincarnation of one of your thoughts. There is no way to destroy me now. Me: Maybe there is. I created you with a weak point remember? Batwing4: That was Yoshfico123 that came up with that idea to give me a soul. Me: Actually, we both came up with it. Batwing4: Oh yeah... Fuck... Me: Jesus dude! Profanity! Batwing4: Anyways, your not going to get away with this you know. Not anymore. Your just a weak little human. You cannot stand up to someone with my stature! Me: Well I suppose we'll see about that... I ran into the school building. Batwing4 growled. I just need to come up with a plan to destroy that soul... Part Three: Reality "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYEEEEEEE!" - Bill Cipher As I was running away, Batwing4 followed. I got to the stairs and I ran up them thinking he was in close pursuit. Once I got to the top however, I knew this wasn't the case. So where was that dust mite... Batwing4: You just don't listen, do you. I looked ahead of me. There he was. Stepping out of a portal. Fuck. Behind him? I saw hundreds of them. Hundreds of Creepypastas. I recognized some like Null, CodeMan, Farman, Entity 303, of course Herobrine, and a few others. Double fuck. I looked behind me to see if I could go down the stairs again. Another portal was open. More of them. At the front were a few such as Frost Girl, Hacker Zackall, Green Steve, Blue Steve, and Red Steve. Triple fuck. There was one doorway that they didn't cover which was the entrance to the lower main hallway. They were blocking everywhere else. This situation has seemingly escalated far enough. I ran. I ran and hid like any sensible person. But... It was not like me... This is cowardly. This situation can't escalate any further as I had already stated. But how am I going to stand up to an entire army of supernatural entities after my head?!?! Then I heard a loud beeping. The school was going on lockdown. I felt like screaming. Everybody here knew that these pixelated demons were here. I couldn't let them be here. I can't let them kill anyone because of something between me and my old best friend. I just can't let this happen. Batwing4: I knew you were always a coward! He was telling behind me as he chased me. I was curious about where his army went but I didn't care. I just needed to find out how to stop him. Part Four: War "Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end on mankind."-John F. Kennedy Blue Steve: STOP RUNNING! Frost Girl: COME ON YOU LITTLE SHIT, GET BACK HERE!!!! CodeMan: THERE IS NOWHERE TO RUN! Scientress: GIVE UP NOW! Batwing4: COME ON GREEN! DON'T BE LATE FOR YOUR OWN FUNERAL YA FUCKER! Null: NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL NULL!!!!!! Me: COME ON GUYS, CAN'T WE JUST TALK THIS OUT! Herobrine: NEVER! NOW SURRENDER!!!! Batwing4: We need a plan. I wasn't sure what to do. I was barely escaping them each time Batwing4 teleported them in front of me and I narrowly escaped their grasp. I suddenly felt myself pinned to the wall, whatever did it had done it quick. So quick, I didn't notice. I felt the room getting cold. So cold. I looked down. I was encased in blocky ice. Shit. Frost Girl. Frost Girl: Well it's obvious getting lost in your thoughts is bad for you. Me: Well seducing too many men is bad for your reputation. Fuck off. Frost Girl: Okay. My only job was to capture you. I have no interest in anything else. Unless of course you- Me: No. Frost Girl: Fine. Batwing4, I've captured him. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and began to walk off. Frost Girl: See you later sweetie! Me: Yeah, well go suck an egg. She held up the middle finger from behind as she walked away completely out of my view. I tried to wriggle out of the ice as Batwing4's black glitchy rift appeared. Even where she kissed me stung. It felt like a frozen wind came and left an extremely small slap on my cheek. It sucked. God I hate Frost Girl. And every other Pasta here. So yeah, every Pasta. I for once looked through the window. Even the sky was night and Lunar replaced the moon. The rift was fully formed. Batwing4 stepped out. Batwing4: Now finally... I can have my- Suddenly, a blue portal opened up and a hooded person walked out and they punched Batwing4 in the face. Batwing4: FUCK, MY EYES! Batwing4 tell to the ground gasping in pain. A red eye laser came from the cloaked figure and melted the ice. They were slightly taller than the average pasta. They had a normal sized torso but it was a little smaller, and long limbs. Similar to Slenderman. ???: It's nice to finally see you again necofree. Part Five: Reunion "You may not recognize me at first, but I assure you, it's still me." -William Afton I looked at the figure who saved me. From their voice, I deduced it was obviously female. I surely recognized that voice from somewhere... ???: Of course, I may look extremely different. However, you should know who I am from this... A single eye glowed gray. Me: Wait... S-S-ShadowSh-h-a-a-dowShard-d? ???: Of course it's me. You wouldn't expect me to not make an appearance would you necofree? However I have shed that name. Call me EchoPasta. Me: Why that? EchoPasta: Because, I am all the pastas now! She drew aside her cloak revealing something slightly terrifying, cool, and cute at the same time... If that is even possible. She had pixelated arms but they looked as if someone wrapped skin-colored tubes around her to make them. The same was for her body. Her head however was a different story. It has one eye with a gray iris and the other had a purple iris. The top left part of it was black with a few tufts of blue hair above it while the rest of her hair was black. She had a few parts of her head sewn together with noticeable stitches. Me: Oh... Oh my God... EchoPasta: In the future, I took all of the Pastas, and mashed them into a vessel that I may permanently inhabit... Then I traveled back in time for two reasons... One, to use them as my army now and dethrone my pathetic excuse of an old puppet. Me: Reason Two? EchoPasta: Revenge... Batwing4: I... I... Won't let you take what is m-mine... He crawled up and staggered to his feet. EchoPasta: You dare to challenge me? All of the other pastas walked up and surrounded her. Herobrine: Yeah... Why should we listen to you... CodeMan: Yeah, your about as strong as a fire ant, what makes you think you can lead us? EchoPasta said nothing. She merely raised her arm. CodeMan was lifted into the air. CodeMan: Ha! Is that all you got? She raised her hand. The pixels that made him up began to separate. The veins that connected them began to show, blood was pouring through the cracks. c0D3m@N: AHHSHDHWUWUDJWtysnsHYYYY?!?!?!ajsieiwjwhsjrjewmwjwjejsjwkslqkwiwierkrkdskskdf!!!!!!!!!!! The gruesome sight ended when the pixels were fully separated. The bloody mess of code and pixels fell to the ground. CodeMan was no more. EchoPasta: Anyone else want to challenge me? The others cowered in fear and kneeled before her. In the midst of the chaos, I ran away. Error 404: HEY! HE'S GETTING AWAY! I continued to run away and didn't look back. I need to find the other students before what I just witnessed happens again! Part Six: Light "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." -Aristotle Batwing4 was dethroned. But unfortunately now I have to face an enemy worse than Batwing4... EchoPasta: I'm not an enemy. I looked around me. She wasn't anywhere to be found... EchoPasta: I gained the power of telepathy from Female Null. Oh. That explains it. Me: But you're ShadowShard, and the whole reason you came back was to gain control of your army once again to take over the world! EchoPasta: Yes, I suppose it is... But, unlike Batwing4... I like ya kid. You have guts. You managed to survive all this for this long... Waddaya say, wanna be my second in command? Me: I say... I SAY YOUR A CREEPY CRAWLY ASSHOLE! EchoPasta: COME ON! Do we really have to use quotes from Batwing4 Beckons Me here? Me: Yes, idk. It's the series you came from, I thought it would be appropriate. EchoPasta: WELL IT'S CRITICAL THAT YOU LISTEN TO MY CASE GREEN0704! Me: Ugh... Seriously, Artiopas reference? Whatever. Get out of my head, I'm not joining you. I ran into my old classroom because it was close to me. Thank God it was. My teacher and the students were cowering in fear in corners of the classroom as if they knew their demise was immanent. Which it probably was based on this situation. Three of my friends walked up to me from the corner of the room. H950sm: Dude, what is going on? Prism55Writes: Yeah, why are hundreds of Creepypastas here? TheMysteriousHood: You have some explaining to do... Me: Well, to make a long story short, Batwing4 wanted to finally destroy me in the real world but then ShadowShard in the future killed every Pasta and combined them into a body that she could use to wield unimaginable power and came back in time, defeated Batwing4, and took over the army, so I think we're screwed. Hash (H950sm): Wow... Hood (TheMysteriousHood): That's some crazy shit... Prism (Prism55Writes): Yeah... Me: Also, I'm hoping the fact that she uhhh... Likes me or whatever... Isn't canon here because that's just fucking disgusting. Hood: Agreed. Hash: Yeah... Also, our classmates are cowering in fear and she may find us soon... So what do we do? Batwing4: I... can... answer... that... question... Part 7: Day of The Penultimate Battle "I'LL SEND MY WHOLE ARMY IF THAT'S WHAT I NEED TO DO!" - Batwing4 Me: Batwing4?!?! Batwing4: "Cough cough cough!" (Throws up the goo that makes his body.) I... I... Can help... He was basically a puddle. He had his upper body but it was dripping everywhere and the gray power that always surrounded him was missing. Six pixels on the right bottom side of his face were disattached and held together by some lines of the goo and had 3 visible pointed teeth sticking out of them. He had no arms attached to his body, only a big claw coming out of his puddle with a slim but long drippy arm connected to it. Batwing4: I can... "Cough" help... The other students looked scared. The teacher's carcass was in the middle of the room with his guts spilled out all over the floor. There were many kids with either missing limbs or limbs bended in the wrong direction. Me: No. No one needs your help Batwing4... Batwing4: But... I... Me: No. A tear mixed with the goo and formed a tiny puddle on the floor. Hash: Green, aren't you being a little harsh? Me: A LITTLE HARSH?!?!? LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE! THE WORLD COULD BASICALLY END ANY MINUTE BECAUSE OF THIS SHITFACE! Batwing4: Green... Me: What. Do. You. Want. He pulled something out of his inventory. Me: My Celestial Axe from Batwing4 Beckons Me... It had a few cracks patched up on it. Batwing4: I... I... Kept it... ShadowShard... I mean "Cough" EchoPasta is now my... enemy... too. She used me as her... Puppet... I was her meaningless puppet and... I "Cough" pointlessly took it out on... people... who "Cough" didn't deserve it... Such as... you... I'm............ sorry...... Me:... Batwing4: Please... I'm... Sorry... Please... Me:... He held up his hand. Batwing4: Take... My... "Cough" hand... I looked at the floor. Batwing4: Take... it... Green... Me:... Batwing4: Take... It... Me:... He began to tear up. Batwing4: TAKE IT GREEN! I was startled by his sudden attitude change but continued to look at the floor. Batwing4: Just... Please... Take it... ... I took his hand. Me: Welcome back... Makoto... Batwing4: Nice to... see you... too Green... I missed... You... We hugged. The class cheered. We shook hands. We were now allies. Me: Now how are we going to stop ShadowShard? Batwing4: Well, she has one weakness. Hash: And that is? Batwing4: She may have all the powers of the Pastas now... But that means she has their weaknesses too. Hood: I never thought about that. Prism: That seems to be a fair assumption. Me: Okay guys, let's prepare for this... I took a look at the terrified classmates and for a moment, I saw much more. Me: Of course, we'll need some help. The classmates looked at each other confused. This was going to be a long day. ---- Location: &%$#Indecipherable#$%& World #: &%$#Indecipherable#$%& ---- SethPlays: The screams. The screams are endless... ForageForage: Is there nothing we can do? SethPlays: Gardevoir, you're a part of ShadowShard, how do we stop her? TheDarkGardevoir:...I...I...I don't know... Gourmand: We will take over. SethPlays: We can defend this world while GREEN0704 defends the other. Giberbyte7: I doubt it. Now CreepyPastas, let us show these fire ants what we're made of. ---- Location: Earth World #: 98742 ---- We were prepared. We were ready for it all. The bloodshed. The lives that shall be lost. The possibility that if we lose, our home and species will be destroyed. And the knowledge that we are the only ones to stop this. We are the Defenders of Minecraft. Chaparter VIII: 3P1L007GU5783 The &%&$%$ &%$# &%$##@$ $%& world $%& &%$##@. #@ &%$# &%$#$# &%$# &%$#@# @#$ &%$ @#$% is mine. &%$ $%& @#&$&#&#$%&%$$&$& @#$#'#&$&%&%&$ $%# @#$%&$ &%$ @#$%#&#&$&& &%$# @%&$&#&% &%$&@. -@#$%&O7O4 -ShadowShard Okay everyone. It's time. Students with broken limbs along with an interdimensional demon and a hero of another land. All of them had makeshift weapons except for the hero and the demon who had their axes. Me: It's time. Hood: Yes. Prism: Yep. Hash: Let's do this. Batwing4: If I don't come back, I want you all to know that I'm happy that I'm going out doing something good alongside you guys. We all nodded. We were afraid. No doubt that it was a stroke of extreme luck that ShadowShard didn't find us yet. Most likely the rest of the school was murdered or brutally injured by now. We opened the door of the classroom. The halls were covered in blood and body parts. I almost threw up and two kids actually did. We were immediately noticed. Herobrine: EchoPasta has special plans for you all. Come. Him along with Null and 303 led us to ShadowShard. She was sitting on a throne made of body parts watching a poor little boy use his intestines as a jump-rope with a smirk on her face. He began to cry, bent down, and threw up a pile of blood, and then collapsed in it. ShadowShard seemed unfazed by the suffering. Enjoying it. Me: What are you doing you monster?!?! EchoPasta: Just watching a boy throw up where his intestines used to be, why? I merely granted his wish. Me: What?!? Wish?!? EchoPasta: Correct. This throne is made of kids who decided to follow me and wish for something but have it backfire. That kid wished to break the jump-roping record or die trying in his words. You can see what happened. Me:... I was disgusted. Utterly ashamed by this creature that I created. ShadowShard began to have spasms. EchoPasta: W-What's H-h-happening?!?! Me: I'm wishing I never created you, weakening you so my friends can do this. She looked behind her in horror. Hood, Hash, Batwing4, and Prism were behind her wielding Batwing4's axes. I held my axe tightly. She was stabbed directly through the back. She screamed in pain but summoned a purpley-grayish axe and shot a laser at Batwing4 knocking the puddle to the wall. Batwing4: I'm okay! ShadowShard began to glitch out as different attacks coordinated to her different weaknesses hit her. Batwing4 out a forcefeild around us not allowing any Pasta to get in or out. I grabbed my axe and walked up to the glitchy ShadowShard. EchoPasta: G-green...? Me: Yes. It's me. Your reign of terror is over. EchoPasta: I... Me: No mercy is being granted to filth like you. ShadowShard: Just let me do one thing first. She hugged me but let the add stab through her stomach beginning to end her life. ShadowShard: I never thought I'd end like this... I will always remember you necofree... Me: What the heck does necofree even mean? ShadowShard: It was my old nickname for you, remember, because you hated Necroposting back then? Me: Huh? ShadowShard: You won't remember. I'm just sorry for what I did, but I believe this is where my story must end. I will always be near you. I just wanted what was best for you. Me: W-who are you? ShadowShard... ShadowShard: I am your guardian angel. She poofed along with all the other Pastas except for Batwing4. I held the dust in my hand. I stayed silent. It was all that was needed for the moment. Part 8: Epilogue The people must preserve the world for others. It shows people that helping others is the main priority and they must not think what is mine. Then we need to realize that it's only about the friends that help you even when fighting an interdimensional demon. -GREEN0704 Well, it's been weeks since the Pastas attacked led by ShadowShard. I still question how these events happened. I even had to be brought to a police station along with Makoto (Batwing4 decided that he considers Batwing4 his old self, and changed his name back to start a new leaf. His body also fully healed.) to clear things up. Hood, Prism, Hash, Makoto, and I are considered heros. The brave students that fought with us got honorable mentions. I still wonder what ShadowShard meant. However, the school is in shambles, so Makoto and I decided to see if anything could be salvaged today. As we walked by, we were recognized and asked for autographs and selfies. It got so annoying that Makoto just teleported us. We were in the main hallway we fought in. Makoto walked over to the end of the hallway. Makoto: I'm going to check over here. Me: Okay. I walked over to the other end. There were some bricks covering a piece of paper. I removed them and saw the paper was a note. I read it as follows: Huh. It's funny how all these years pass by, eh Green? You're probably wondering why someone like me would even bother sending a note. Well I thought I'd just clarify what I meant when I said I was your guardian angel. Well I am for now. Heaven. It's beautiful. '' ''My case was similar to Makoto's, yet I used so much of my power when it happened that I just became a darkened spirit with tons of power but no way to use it. Then I saw him, and I took action. I now realize how wrong that was. I have righted all my wrongs. It was a wonder that I even made it into heaven. Probably for that reason. But I thought I'd just right this one with this note. This most likely will be the last you hear of me. But two of your best friends have a part of me from previous possessions, they will do. I 'don't just sense human blood in you. I see... A hybrid of some sorts. I suppose that's how your able to defeat everyone. I'm just glad everything is now resolved except for the lives I took... But they are in a much better place now. Even Starkz, BergerRules, and I have become great friends. I guess I'm just trying to say that from now on I'll be always watching over you. And I've also decided to shed the name ShadowShard much like Batwing4 and to by my original name. Thank you for helping me see the light in the end... You are a true hero in my eyes... XOXO ''-Olivia'' Makoto came over to me. Makoto: Watcha doing, Green? Me: Just saying "Hi." to an old friend... Makoto: Okay...' ' '' I couldn't explain to Makoto, or even myself for that matter, but a tear rolled down my cheek. '''The End.' '' '' Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:Batwing4 and Bendy Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:ShadowShard Category:The Reality Trilogy Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Entities Category:Wiki Users